The invention disclosed herein relates generally to mailing machines, and more particularly to a mailing machine having a user interface controller docking board that prevents hazardous voltages from being accessible to a user.
Mailing machines often include different modules that automate the processes of producing mailpieces. The typical mailing machine includes a variety of different modules or sub-systems each of which performs a different task on the mailpiece. The mailpiece is conveyed downstream utilizing a transport mechanism, such as rollers or a belt, to each of the modules. Such modules could include, for example, a singulating module, i.e., separating a stack of mailpieces such that the mailpieces are conveyed one at a time along the transport path, a moistening/sealing module, i.e., wetting and closing the glued flap of an envelope, a weighing module, and a metering module, i.e., applying evidence of postage to the mailpiece. The exact configuration of the mailing machine is, of course, particular to the needs of the user.
A control panel device, hereinafter referred to as a User Interface Controller (UIC), performs user interface and controller functions for the mailing machine. Specifically, the UIC provides all user interfaces, executes control of the mailing machine and print operations, calculates postage for debit based upon rate tables, provides the conduit for the Postal Security Device (PSD) to transfer postage indicia to the printer, operates with peripherals for accounting, printing and weighing, and conducts communications with a data center for postage funds refill, software download, rates download, and market-oriented data capture. The UIC, in conjunction with an embedded PSD, provides the system meter that satisfies U.S. and international postal regulations regarding closed system information-based indicia postage (IBIP) meters.
Since the UIC provides the system meter for the mailing machine, it is desirable for the UIC to be easily removable and replaceable by the user. There are problems, however, with the such removal and replacement of the UIC by the user. Since the UIC conducts communications with a data center, it is necessary to have a communication link attached to the UIC. Typically, the communication link includes a telephone line coupled via a cable to the UIC. Preferably, the removal and replacement of the UIC is performed without having to disconnect any cables, including the telephone cable. Utilizing a quick-connect connector can solve the problem of not having to remove any cables, but introduces new problems. For example, ring voltages on a telephone line typically reach hazardous levels, e.g. 90 volts or greater. In addition, voltage levels on a telephone line can reach even higher levels during an electrical storm. The use of a connector for the telephone line can therefore present a serious risk of electric shock to the user when the UIC is not installed, as the pins of the connector may now be accessible by the user.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and system that allows removal and replacement of a UIC from a mailing machine without having to disconnect any cables, while providing protection to the users from potentially dangerous voltages.
The present invention alleviates the problems associated with the prior art and provides a method and system that allows removal and replacement of a UIC from a mailing machine without having to disconnect or connect any cables, while providing protection to the users from potentially dangerous voltages.
In accordance with the present invention, a mailing machine includes a docking system for the UIC that provides a safety interlock to protect the user from accessing potentially hazardous voltages when the UIC is removed. A docking board is provided on the mailing machine to provide a connection between the mailing machine and the UIC. The UIC mates with a docking connector on the docking board. The telephone line is coupled to the docking board, and the telephone signals pass through a relay on the docking board to the docking connector. A supply voltage for the relay""s coil is provided by the mailing machine. The supply voltage passes through docking board to the UIC, via the docking connector, and back to the relay on the docking board. Thus, if the UIC is removed, the supply voltage for the relay""s coil will be removed, causing the relay to open. The opening of the relay prevents any signals from the telephone lines, including any possible hazardous voltages, from being transmitted to the docking connector on the docking board. Once the UIC is properly docked with the docking board, the supply voltage will again be applied to the relay to close the relay, and the telephone line signals will be passed through the docking board to the UIC. Accordingly, an exposed docking connector is prevented from having potentially hazardous voltages on it when the UIC is undocked from the mailing machine.